


夫人 2

by Ada_Masure17



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17
Relationships: lay兴 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	夫人 2

【二】醒来即是闹剧  
  
  
第二天，醒来睁眼便是一出闹剧。  
  
将军睡得浅，感受到怀里身子软软香香的夫人微微动了一下后，便大手一摁在夫人的臀上推捏了一把，把人又往自己的怀里胯间压了压，分身又挺入了些，舒服地被潮热的内壁包裹着，不由地满足吟叹，低着声开口道：“继续睡，乖……”  
  
话音刚落几秒，谁曾想到下一刻，将军就感觉到自己的腰间受到了一脚，其力度之大直接就让他从床间滚落到了地上。  
  
“流氓！混蛋！伪君子……”  
  
夫人把将军踹下床后拉扯起被褥裹住自己布满红痕的身子，咬牙看着地上赤裸着身体的男人气愤地狠狠地一句一句骂着，然而他骂着骂着，一串一串的泪水就顺着纤长的乌黑眉睫流了下来，叫了一晚上的微哑嗓音，还有着房事后的柔媚，真叫人听起来怜惜极了。  
  
将军哪曾被人这么骂过，一时之间还愣住了神，撑着昏沉的脑袋用力地晃了几下后，神志才慢慢回笼，他抬头看了一下床上气得直掉眼泪的夫人，又低头瞅了眼搭在腿间沉甸甸发的阳具，又抬头看了一眼夫人还染着潮红的小脸，心念电转间一下子全明白了。  
  
去他奶奶的，老子娶的新娘子怎么就成了男人？而且他看起来好像……并不是心甘情愿的。  
  
想着想着将军就开始莫名其妙心虚了，摸一下自己的鼻梁后，站起身来向床上的夫人走去。  
  
“你听我……”  
  
“不许过来！”夫人看到将军从地上爬起来后居然向这边走了过来，忽了一下就缩到墙角，冲着将军喝道，眼睛里充满了怯怕与防备之色。  
  
“我那个……是这样的……”将军又迈出了一步。  
  
“不要过来！”  
  
“小美人，你听我说……”  
  
“停！”夫人不知道从哪里就抽出了一支发簪，反手就抵在了自己的脖子上，喊声中也带了几分哭腔，“你别过来！”  
  
“好好好！美人，你千万别乱动！我不过来了！”这一下的变故可把将军吓了一跳，语无伦次又着急地乱摆手，生怕夫人一个手抖，就把这鬼东西插到自个的脖子里，“我马上走，马上走！美人，你千万别想不开！”  
  
边说着将军一边往身上乱套了一件外衫，最后看了一眼床上的夫人后，极快地退出了房间。  
  
吱嘎——两声，房门打开又闭合。夫人手上的发簪也终于脱力掉到了床上，他低头看着手腕上那几个鲜红咬痕与吻印，心头凉了一片凝满了悲伤，终于他还是忍不住了，趴在被褥上任由自己出声哭了出来。  
  
细细柔柔的哭声沿着门缝传出，淌进正趴在门上将军的耳朵里，将军听着觉得又心疼又无可奈何的，毕竟把人搞成这个样子了，可是他这个他总不能骂自己不是人吧？  
  
“将军，你……”站在将军身后的管家看着这一夜春宵却又样子狼狈的人，欲言又止，“您咋被轰出来了？”  
  
“别提！”将军也是头疼，但再次开口时语气早就带上了从前以往的强势与冷硬，“马上去查，老子的新娘子到底是怎么一回事，张家是不是又动手脚了？”  
  
  
  
  



End file.
